Take My Hand
by KatLovesBYE
Summary: Isabella Swan is actually Celina Avila, a shadowhunter, whom was sent on a mission to find another race of vampires. After 4 years and after Edward dumps her, she is reunited with a guy from her past. Will she fall for Edward again or her mystery guy? Inspired by Take My Hand by the Cab. All characters and some parts of the plot belong to their rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I am starting this third story because I really like the idea I came up with. If you guys read _New Life, New Love_, I said it would be a Twilight &amp; PJO Crossover, but _TwilightBreakingDawn _PM me and suggested a Twilight &amp; TMI Crossover. After a lot of thinking I decided to do this. Now please welcome my third story; _Take My Hand_. Inspired by, Take My Hand by The Cab.**

**Just like in _One Last Dance_, I will post a stanza of the song until the end of the song. The lyrics come from _ ._**

**The setting is after Edward dumps her, and in this story Jace doesn't get captured by the Inquisitor, but instead flees to Forks, Washington. So it's before City of Glass.**

* * *

_"Calm your nerves now_

_And don't worry, just breathe_

_Are you sure now?_

_Don't bother packing_

_Let's just leave"_

* * *

Bella's POV

I can't believe he left me in this damn forest. If I ever see him again, he is fucking dead. I sat in the forest all alone; not wanting to go back home just yet. I should have at least brought my seraph blade with me. Let me introduce the real me. My name is Celina Avila. Not many people know of my family since my parents were never in Valentine's circle. When I was nine, they were killed in a demon attack, and since then, the Lightwoods allowed me to live and train in the New York Institute.

A year later, the Lightwoods adopted Jace. Since then the four of were best friends and we did everything together; eat, train, and play.

Then three years later, I was sent to live with two shadowhunters, who chose to live amongst the mundane, Charlie and Renee Swan. I also changed my name to Isabella Swan so nobody can follow me, and had to spray paint all of my marks daily, so nobody would talk about them. They were divorced when I met them so I first lived with Renee she trained me as I lived with her, but when she was feeling depressed from being away from Phil, I then moved to live with Charlie.

Next year was such a bore, thanks to that pathetic excuse for a vampire. They think they are all scary because of the way they are, a scary vampire would drink human blood not animal. But sparklepires aren't even scary when they drank human blood. I could've killed James if I had my seraph blade or at least a dagger. But no, I was kidnapped and was forced to leave the state all because of an overprotective vampire. I am now regretting everything I did ever since I met that stupid, ass Cold One. Now you know my whole life basically.

I still sat in the forest leaning against a tree until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see a guy with golden hair and eyes. I pretended to look nervous so he will believe I am a mundane.

"Calm down." He said. I did as he told and stared at him calmly. He smiled and so did I. "Are you lost or something?"

"Yea I am lost a little bit," I said, still smiling.

"Here, come with me I'll take you to this place I know then I could take you home." I nodded and as he held his hand out, which I take.

Jace POV

I was lucky that I was able to escape the Inquisitor, if I haven't I'd be locked up in a cage. Anyways I found myself in this small town named Forks, in Washington. I found this small cabin that I will live in until I get a job for money. Before I left my cabin, I spray painted my arm to cover up my marks.

I was walking around in the forest thinking about the times I had with Celina when we were younger. I saw this girl who looked about the same age as me. I asked if she was okay and then I took her to my cabin.

When we got there I gave her some water and she gladly took it. "So what were you doing in the woods all alone?"

"My boyfriend dumped me there."

"And he didn't even bother to take you back home?" She shook her head. I spilled water on my arm and the spray paint started to come off. She tilt her head and I guess she saw part of the angelic rune on my arm and she gasped.

"Your a shadowhunter!" She said in surprise.

"How do you know-" before I could finish my sentence I saw her pour water on her arm to reveal all of her marks. "Your a shadowhunter to!" She nodded.

"Whats your name boy?"

"Jace. How about you girl?" I asked.

"Jace is that really you?"

"I'm sorry, but am I suppose to know you?"

She laughed quietly and said, "I can't believe you don't remember me! But I guess its because it has been a few years."

"What are you talking about?! Who are you?" I yelled with a confused look on my face.

She laugher a little again then said, "My name is Celina Avila, I was your best friend since you moved in with Lightwoods." I looked at her with shock and disbelief, at least until she brought out the necklace around her neck. I saw That the charm was a ring, but I soon recognized that ring, it was the ring I gave her for her tenth birthday. Well technically it was Maryse's old ring and she thought it would be a great present for Celina, so I gave it to her.

"Celina, I missed you!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1 of Take My Hand. Tell me if you like it. Since I am doing this third story, updates on any of stories will be slower. Sorry. :(**

**_From,_**

**_The Opal Dragon_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody! I am very, very, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I actually wanted to rewrite the second chapter because I didn't like it. So here is The second chapter of TMH.**

* * *

CeCe POV

We soon started catching up on each others past. So I went first.

"The reason I left the institute was because the Clave decided to give a little girl a mission. The mission was to observe the weakness of Cold Ones. Cold Ones are a type of vampire that have hard, rock skin, no heart beat, different eye colors depending on their diets. Gold of they drink animal blood and red for human blood. The worst part of them was that they don't burn in the sun bit they sparkle!" Jace started laughing like crazy.

"Wait are you sure they sparkle?" Jace asked in disbelief.

"I spent a whole year with those pathetic, sparkling things. I'm pretty sure they sparkle." I then started talking about my adventures with the shit fairies (Twilight - beginning of New Moon).

"So you dated a sparkling ass faerie and he then dumped you in the frickin' woods alone?!"

"I'm not a child Jace!" I pouted.

"I know but you are my best friend and I have to protect and care for you. And you my friend, look cute when you pout." Jace turn around and let his head drop in embarrassment while I blushed slightly. Then I said:

"Aw Jace is embarrassed and has actually said something nice to his bestie!" I said mockingly. Jace walked outside and I followed him to see him staring at a tree. Then suddenly I was on the ground with Jace on top of me.

"Shut up CeCe! Or else I will hate you." Jace growled out, but he was slightly smirking.

"Aw Jace, you can never hate me because you are in love with me." I bluffed. As soon as I said 'in love' Jace's small smirk dropped and with that I knew I was actually right. "Oh my god! You are in love with me! I was bluffing at first but I can see from your face that you are in love with me!" I was still smirking at Jace until he got up and ran back inside the cabin.

I got up and followed him inside to see Jace sitting on the table head down and a bit red from earlier. I walked up to him, lifted his head up and soon Jace slammed his lips onto mine. At first I was too shocked to respond but as soon as I finished processing whats happening in my mind, I responded. We kissed passionately for a minute or so until we pulled apart to breathe. We had our foreheads touching as we were catching our breath until Jace finally spoke up.

"I love you Celina Avila, and you are the first person I had ever truly love," Jace said quietly.

"When did you figure out you love me?"

"Right after We both revealed that we were both shadow hunters."

"Well Jace since you said it I might as well say it."

"What are you talking about CeCe?"

"I love you Jace Wayland."

"Actually my name is Jace Morgerstern."

"What you're Valentine's son?" Jace nodded.

"I have a sister also, her name is Clary Fray."

Jace then started talking about how he and Clary met and how they found out they were siblings.

I looked at my phone to check the time and it read 11:58 pm and 10 missed calls from Charlie. "I should get going Charlie is probably getting worried about me." I said gathering my stuff and starting to head out the door until Jace spoke up.

"Hey CeCe?" I turned around to face Jace.

"Yea?"

"Do you think I can stay at your house for awhile? This cabin is really small and if I'm going to stay the here i'm going to have to sleep on the table."

"Alright go gather your stuff I'm sure Charlie will allow you to stay."

~At Charlie's House~

Still CeCe's POV

Me and Jace both walked up to Charlie's house and there I saw Charlie sitting on the porch with a beer in one hand and his head resting on the other hand. Once he saw me and Jace he stood up and gave me hug.

"Even though you are not my daughter i was so worried. Why didn't you call me back?"

"Sorry I was sort of busy at the moments you called me."

Charlie nodded and said, "Who is this?"

"Hello Mr. Swan, I'm Jace Wayland I'm an old friend of CeCe here and a shadow hunter."

"Charlie I was wondering if we could let Jace spend a few nights here since he has no place to go." Charlie started thinking about it until he finally nodded a yes.

"Only on one condition; you have to stay downstairs the whole entire time." Jace nodded in agreement and then we both went inside all happily.

Next Morning

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I then took a shower and changed into shadow-hunter-like clothes which is a black v-neck shirt with 3/4 sleeves, black jeans, black leather jacket, and my black combat boots. I put my stele in my jacket sleeve and then I walked downstairs to see Jace shirtless and eating cereal. I grabbed the spray paint of the table and sprayed over any marks that was visible.

"You know Jace you should go to school with me."

"Why should I?" Jace asked still eating his cereal.

"Because then you can protect me from all of the boys who hit on me. Maybe one of them can be my new boyfriend." Jace quickly dumped the bowl of cereal in the sink, sprayed over his marks and then put on his shirt and his leather jacket then ran outside. I stood there still trying to figure out what he was doing.

Jace came back poking his head from the door and said, "If anyone is going to be your boyfriend it is going to be me. So come on we have to get school early so I can register for my class." I smirked at him and then grabbed my school bag while Jace used the bag he used to carry his stuff for school.

Jace POV

Once CeCe said 'new boyfriend' I immediately got ready for school because only I can be CeCe's boyfriend. As soon as I finished getting ready I ran outside, I turned around and I didn't see CeCe so I poked my head through the door and asked if she was coming or not. She just smirked at me and followed me outside. She opened the garaged and it revealed a Black Audi A8 I stared at her as she hopped into the driver and she asked, "Are you coming?" I came back to reality and then hopped into the passenger seat and then we took off to school.

* * *

**Again I am so very sorry that it took me so long to update. I was too distracted with this new band I found out about. Anyways review!**

**_Love,_**

**_KatLovesBYE_**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating my stories for a while! And I am sorry to say that I am leaving . I am so sorry that I won't be on this site anymore. It's just that I have been getting so busy lately that I don't have time to update my stories. But luckily I am putting all of my stories for adoption. If you want to adopt my stories then PM by August 15th. If nobody claims a story by then, then I will delete the story. The first person who adopts a story get its and I will announce it. Again I am so sorry for leaving .

Love,

KatLovesBYE


	4. ADOPTED

Take My Hand is now adopted by Tori Arrows.


End file.
